It is generally known to provide covers or closures on plastic containers used for storing and dispensing particulate matter (e.g., granulated, powdered, etc.) or other materials, particularly foodstuffs, seasonings, etc. such as those displayed and sold in supermarkets. Such known closures typically have several openings, particularly several shaker openings, on one side of the closure and a spoon opening on an opposite side of the closure. Such known closures generally include a hinged flap for the shaker openings and a hinged flap for the spooning opening that are configured to close or seal these openings. Such known closures also typically include a sealing surface or ring on the inside of the closure that is configured to compress a liner or other sealing material between a mouth of the receptacle and the sealing ring to provide an air-tight seal.
In many cases, a particular closure design may be used for a variety of different receptacles. For a number of reasons, such as different manufacturers, manufacturing tolerances, the ability of the receptacle to receive an additional sifting disk, etc., different receptacles may apply different forces to a closure. In some cases, the magnitude and location of the forces applied to the closure may create a situation in which the end wall of the closure is forced into a substantially domed shape that adversely affects the operation of the closure. Thus, the different receptacles with which a closure may be used may be unduly limited.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a closure for a container that has a closure structure or system for holding the flaps closed. It also would be advantageous to provide a closure for a container that minimizes “sifting” or other leakage of the contents of the container from the closure when the flaps are in a closed position. It would be further advantageous to provide a closure for a container that operates consistently and effectively when coupled to a variety of different receptacles.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a closure for a container providing any one or more of these or other advantageous features.